<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What you are at heart by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055682">What you are at heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, Gen, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Spirit Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have an animal companion following them around. This animal does not match their personality, but that of their Soulmate.</p><p>Max Verstappen has had a Honey Badger with him all his life, and Daniel Ricciardo a Lion with the spirit of a house cat.</p><p>And this is the story of how they found each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What you are at heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A mix of Soulmate AUs and Animal fic - my two fav things to write.</p><p>Based on a tumblr post: (link to be added here once I find my laptop cos mobile version not ideal lol)</p><p>I hope to write more in this verse so requests very welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on Max’s 10th birthday that he woke up with the little small, black and white animal curled up next to him. Max didn’t feel scared, even though the animal showed off some pretty sharp teeth when it yawned. </p><p>“Hello.” Max said softly. He knew what the animal meant, he had seen the small sparrow on his mother’s shoulders and the small sheep following after his sister. They were animals signalling they had a Soulmate somewhere. The animals did not mirror their own personality but that of their Soulmate, who they were bound to meet eventually.</p><p>Max had no clue what the black and white animal was, or what it said about his Soulmate, but he didn’t care. The animal let out a soft hiss and curled up closer to him, licking his jaw a little before rolling onto his back. Max giggled and reached out to pat the animal’s belly.</p><p>The door to his room opened and his mother walked in with his little sister, who was carrying a plate with cupcakes. His mother’s sparrow flew off her shoulder to perch on Max’s nightstand, chirping what sounded like ‘Happy Birthday’. Max liked the little bird, he always had, but it would still be a few years before he was old enough to realise the bird did not symbolise his father. And that Jos had no animal following him around.</p><p>“Happy birthday darling.” his mother said softly, her smile widening when she spotted the animal sleeping next to Max. “Oh honey, that’s amazing!” she said, chuckling as the animal yawned dramatically once more. Victoria curiously looked at the animal, the lamb following her quickly hiding behind her legs. </p><p>“What is it, mommy?” she asked. Sophie smiled.</p><p>“It’s a Honey badger darling.” she said. The animal hissed in agreement. Max frowned.</p><p>“Have never seen a honey badger.” he said with a furrowed brow. Sophie smiled.</p><p>“They live far away, sweetheart.” she explained. “Maybe your Soulmate lives far away too.” she added. Max pouted, tears filling his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t want them far away.” he whispered. Sophie pulled him on her lap, the badger crawling closer too to lick at Max’s hands.</p><p>“It will be alright, darling. I promise.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Oh come on, what did I say about the sofa.” Daniel sighed at the large lion giving him a bashful look. The large animal pawed at the sofa again, which had a distinct dip in the middle from where the seats given in under the animal’s weight. The lion walked closerr and licked at Daniel’s hand in apology. The 15 year old smiled, and sat down to bring the animal close.</p><p>“You now I can’t stay mad at you.” he muttered, wrapping his arms around the lion’s neck and burrowing his face in the animal’s thick mane. Lion chuffed and licked at Daniel's hair, messing up the curls even more. Daniel smiled and snuggled into him.</p><p>"I don't know what I'd do without you, Lion." Daniel whispered. The large animal yawned lazily, pawing at Daniel in a playful manner. </p><p>Daniel pulled away and rolled his eyes when the Lion instantly trotted off to retrieve a football, placing it down in front of Daniel's feet and lowering himself down to get ready to pounce.</p><p>"Dan! Dinner is ready!' Daniel's mother called. Daniel instantly perked up, his stomach already rumbling. Lion perked up too, jogging towards the kitchen in front of Daniel.</p><p>"Oh hello there kitty cat." Dan's mum chuckled, Grace giving the large animal a gentle stroke to it's head. Lion chuffed happily, leaning down to press his nose against the duck settled next to Grace's feet. A tabby cat came sauntering too, followed by Daniel's father. </p><p>The family sat down at the dinner table, Dan's sisters at a friend's house, with their animals still close. The tabby cat and duck curled up close together, while Lion did all he could to steal bites of Daniel's plate. The big cat let out a disappointed huff when Daniel only fed him a piece of broccoli, and laid down grumpily in the corner of the room, leaving his human's Soulmate to eat dinner in peace.</p><p>That evening, Daniel fell asleep with Lion sprawled mostly over his lap, the animal's head on his stomach as it snored deeply. Daniel had instinctively curled his arms around him, snuggling into the mane.</p><p>"Love you Lion." He muttered. Whoever hid Soulmate was, Daniel was sure to get along with them just fine.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Max sat on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, sniffling a little. His badger was pawing at his leg, trying to crawl onto his lap, but Max wouldn't let him.</p><p>"Not now Honey." He muttered. The badger let out a hiss and tried again, his sharp nails digging into Max's skin a little.</p><p>"Ouch!" Max exclaimed, shoving the animal away. "Go away!" He huffed. The badger flopped onto the floor, hissing worriedly before sadly scurrying under the bed, his hissing ceasing.</p><p>Max cried wholeheartedly now. He had lost the karting race he had so promised his dad to win, and he knew Jos was going to be angry. His father had not spoke to him all night, only to tell Max to go to his room, but Max knew he was in for some screaming.</p><p>His father stormed into his room moments later. He looked around, checking for Honey, as he loathed Soulmate animals and always locked Honey up somewhere when telling Max off. When he didn't spot the badger, he stepped forward, clearly figuring the animal wasn't in the room.</p><p>"You had one job!" He hissed at Max, who cowered close to his headrest.</p><p>"Papa please…" he whispered fearfully. Jos snarled and raised his hand, ready to bring it down on his son's cheek. Before he could, Honey jumped out from under the bed and bit down on Jos's ankle. Jos cursed and stumbled back, trying to kick the badger off his leg but Honey wouldn't let go. </p><p>"Honey, Honey stop!" Max gasped, afraid his dad would hurt the animal. Honey let go when he heard Max, scurrying back under the bed as Jos kicked his leg out at him. </p><p>For a moment, Max thought it had only enraged his dad more, but then Jos turned and left, slamming the door closed behind him.</p><p>Max instantly reached under the bed, pulling the hissing badger out from under it and lifting it unto the bed and into his arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered into the animal's fur. "And thank you for protecting me." He added. Honey let out a soft noise and licked at Max's cheeks, making sure no more tears stained his cheeks.</p><p>That night, Max slept with Honey in his arms, the animal's present keeping him calm, and above all - safe.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Max felt his heart beat in his throat as he made his way to the Toro Rosso garage. He kept Honey close, the badger looking around excitedly and hissing and pawing at whoever passed them. But Max was nervous, anxiously keeping his badger close. </p><p>Carlos greeted him friendly enough, but Max knew the Spaniard had to be slightly uneasy too. There was a kitten in the Spaniard's arm, meowing loudly and pawing at Carlos for attention.</p><p>"Hi, you ready for the weekend?" He asked gently. Max hesitated but nodded.</p><p>"I think so." He muttered. Honey hissed in Max's arms and moved up to press his nose against Max's chin to comfort him. </p><p>"He is a funny little guy." Carlos chuckled, nodding at Honey. Max smiled.</p><p>"He is the best." He muttered. Carlos frowned slightly.</p><p>"He reminds me of someone…" he muttered, but then shook his head and wandered off.</p><p>Not very far away from Max at all, Daniel was trying desperately to keep Lion in check. The large animal was very uneasy, chuffing and continuously pawing and pulling at the Aussie.</p><p>"What is going on with you?" Daniel sighed, kneeling down to let Lion nuzzle close. Daniil walked over to, the squirrel on the Russian's shoulder twitching nervously and scurrying up to Dany's head to hide in his hair.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Dany asked. Daniel shrugged.</p><p>"I think so? He has been very uneasy today." Daniel sighed as Lion tried to climb onto his lap. Daniil smiled.</p><p>"Maybe your Soulmate is close." He said. Daniel looked up with wide eyes, loosening hos grip around Lion. Lion pushed out of his grasp, running out of the garage.</p><p>"Lion!" Dan gasped, rushing after him. Lion had been stopped by Daniel's trainer, Michael holding on to the animal's mane with a sigh.</p><p>"It's my job to babysit you, not this housecat." The man sighed.</p><p>"Cat, cat!" The parrot on Michael's shoulder repeated. Lion huffed and lazily swiped his paw at the bird, and was still trying to push out of Michael's hold. Daniel reached Lion and gently stroked his head.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked the lion. Lion whimpered and pressed his nose against Dan's shoulder before intently staring at the Toro Rosso garage. </p><p>"Dan, you need to get changed." Michael said. Daniel hesitated before getting up. </p><p>"Come Lion." He said, and even though he clearly didn't want to, Lion followed after Daniel, chuffing and licking Dan's hand in apology.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was only when Max arrived at Red Bull that Lion and Honey met. Even though the two animals had smelled each other every race, their owners had never let them follow their noses.</p><p>But being in the same garage meant being close, and during the races themselves, the animals were placed together in a special holding pen with the mechanics animals too.</p><p>Michael was the first to notice the badger seemed to enjoy sleeping on Lion's back, and that more notably - Lion let him. It wasn't uncommon for animals to interact, but this was almost intimate.</p><p>But by the time Max and Dan came out of their cars, the animals had separated again. Badger was now chasing after Carlos's kitten, while Lion was being groomed by the white cat always following after Sebastian. </p><p>"Honey." Max sighed tiredly, lifting the badger into his arms. He had had a tough race, and he could use some comfort. Honey hissed a little and licked at Max's chin. Daniel came in shortly after Max, smiling and kneeling down to hug Lion close. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Daniel asked Max quietly when the Dutchman sighed and nuzzled his face into Honey's fur.</p><p>"Just tired." He mumbled. Daniel reached out and squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>"It will get better." He said softly. Max sighed.</p><p>"Thank you." He muttered, feeling disappointed, and anxious as he knew his father was somewhere nearby. Lion shuffled closer too, surprising Max by leaning in to lick at the Dutchman's cheek. Daniel seemed surprised too, but then straightened up, awkwardly swallowing.</p><p>"See you at the party tonight?" He asked. Max nodded, a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Max only saw his father when he was on his way to the party. He was wearing a red shirt, and Badger a red bowtie. The animal always insisted on dressing up too, and would always paw and hiss at Max until the Dutchman would put it on him.</p><p>Jos made Max stop in the hallway, but kept a safe distance of Badger's snapping jaws. The Badger snarled and hissed, protectively huddling in Max's arms.</p><p>"You should have had that one!" Jos hissed. "You should have been on that podium!" He added. Max stepped back a little.</p><p>"Sorry dad, I just-" he tried.</p><p>"It's not good enough!" Jos growled. Max cowared back, Badger going mental in his arms, hissing and snarling like crazy.</p><p>All of a sudden, an even louder snarl could be heard, Lion running over to come to stand in between Max and Jos. His teeth were bared and Jos instinctively stepped back.</p><p>"Lion, where are you-" Daniel said, running into the hall as well. When he saw the way Lion was protecting Max, he frowned.</p><p>"What is going on?" He asked. Jos huffed impatiently.</p><p>"Get that monster away from me!" He snapped. Daniel hesitated.</p><p>"Max?" He asked. Max hesitated and stepped closer to the Aussie, shaking his head. Daniel said nothing to get Lion back.</p><p>"I think you better leave." He told Jos. "Lion gets hungry." He said with a shrug. Jos glanced at Max, but then turned.</p><p>"This is not over!" He said, before storming away. Daniel headed to Max, placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked. Max let out a shaky breath but nodded.</p><p>"I eh… I don't want to go to the party anymore." He whispered. Daniel smiled, placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>"Come on then."</p><p>Daniel brought Max back to his hotel room, Lion choosing to walk next to the Dutchman to bump his head into Max's side for some pats. </p><p>Max still held Honey close, only letting him go once he sat down on the edge of Daniel's bed. Honey scurried off to explore, pushing under the pillows and trying to crawl onto the headrest.</p><p>Daniel sat down too and reached out to pat Honey's head a little. The honey badger hissed and climbed onto Daniel's lap to cuddle close.</p><p>"He is normally not so affectionate." Max said slowly. Daniel chuckled.</p><p>"Lion is normally not so affectionate either." He answered. Lion was trying to climb onto Max's lap, licking at the man's chin.</p><p>Max's eyes widened.</p><p>"Does that mean…" he whispered. Daniel frowned.</p><p>"I don't know what you-" then he trailled off too.</p><p>Both men stared at each other now, neither of them moving.</p><p>Honey hissed loudly and waddled over to Lion, gently grooming the cat's muzzle. Lion chuffed and contently closed his eyes. </p><p>Daniel was staring at them so intently at them he didn't realise Max had shuffled closer until the Dutchman's lips were gently pressed over his. He kissed back instinctively, feeling at ease. The kiss was soft and gentle, Max's lips hesitantly moving over Daniel's.</p><p>When they parted, Max sniffled.</p><p>"You're my Honey Badger." He whispered with a smile. Daniel cradled Max's face between his hands.</p><p>"And you're my Lion." He answered, smiling giddily. </p><p>Honey and Lion snuggled up with them too, Honey laying sprawled over their laps and Lion rolled on his back behind them. </p><p>It was the most perfect night ever.</p><p>Naturally, it was no coincidence that from that moment on, there was a badger proudly displayed on Dan's helmet, and a lion on Max's.</p><p>It was meant to be, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>